


The Long Con

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Fanfic Tropes Cycle [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Making Out, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “The game is over, Ronnie,” Betty pants, mouth hot on Veronica’s neck. “We don’t have to be girlfriends anymore.”





	The Long Con

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Fanfic Tropes Cycle prompt: Truth or Dare.

“The game is over, Ronnie,” Betty pants, mouth hot on Veronica’s neck. She tugs Veronica’s dress straps down her shoulders and fumbles with the zipper. “We don’t have to be girlfriends anymore.”

Veronica laughs, fingers tangling in Betty’s hair that had long since been tugged free of its ponytail. “That never stopped us before, did it?” She tugs Betty tighter onto her lap, bodies pressed together, warm and perfect in the Blossom family’s pool house. Outside, the party continues, oblivious to the two girls who snuck off after the game ended.

“Next time,” Betty says, grinding into Veronica’s lap, “I’m picking truth.”

When Veronica bites at her neck, she shivers, nipples hardening against Veronica’s. Veronica smiles. “Well, where’s the fun in that, sweetheart?”


End file.
